


X Files: First Impressions

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Mulder's Day [1]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: The Agents share their thoughts about their new boss AD Kersh...





	1. The new AD

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show The X Files, nor do I own its characters Agent Dana Scully, Agent Fox Mulder or AD Kersh. The show and its characters belong to 20th Century Fox and Chris Carter. No copyright infringement intended. (Takes place after The Beginning, series six.)

En route to Georgetown, Virginia   
Friday, 9:40pm

Special Agent Dana Scully drove home for the weekend after work that Friday. She was concerned about Mulder so she decided to drop by and visit him at his new office at some point during the weekend.   
A few minutes later she arrived home and rang for a take out of pizza as soon as she got in, kicked off her shoes and sank back wearily on her couch.  
She was still in surprise over their new boss, AD Kersh. He was so unlike Skinner which made Scully think that she and Mulder were treading on thin ice with him as he could close the X Files at anytime without warning. She sighed and thought about Mulder doing everything that he was told not to do. Again she didn't understand why he risked his job by disobeying protocol just to get the X Files going again.   
She knew Mulder is more determined than ever now to keep the X Files open. Just then the doorbell rang, startling Scully out of her reverie.   
She made her way to the front door and opened it to see the pizza guy. She smiled and paid for the pizza before taking it into the living room with her.   
Scully was tired and in no mood to cook. She put on one of her favourite movies before her cell rang. It was Mulder.


	2. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is called to his first meeting with Kersh...

Agent Mulder finished putting together another burnt file before calling Scully. "Hey Scully," he said when Scully answered the phone. "I was wondering, what do you think of our new boss?" he asked. "I'm not sure. But I do think you should tread carefully with him, Mulder. He looks like he won't tolerate any nonsense and could close the X Files at anytime," Scully warned him before eating another slice of pizza.  
"My thoughts exactly," Mulder said, before another number came through on his cell. "Sorry Scully I gotta go. Got another call coming in. See ya," he told her. "See ya," Scully replied before they both hung up. Mulder answered the second call and gulped when he heard it was from AD Kersh. "Agent Mulder, Im just about to leave but before I go I want to have a quick meeting with you to see what you are doing with your work and how best we can move forward. Can you come by my office right now please?" AD Kersh asked. "Yes Sir," Mulder said before hanging up and grabbing his jacket. He then made his way up to Kersh's office.


	3. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder has his first meeting with AD Kersh...

When Mulder arrived at Kersh's office, he found Kersh sitting at his desk and reading through a file.   
"Agent. Have a seat, please," Kersh told him and Mulder did so. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. May I ask what you are doing here so late, Agent Mulder?"' Kersh asked, getting straight to the point. "I was sorting out my new office," Mulder lied. "I see," Kersh said as he flicked through the file again. "I also see that you hAve a reputation for Investigating UFOs and aliens.  
You used to run a unit called the X Files, correct?" Kersh asked with a raised eyebrow. "That Is correct, Sir," Mulder replied with a nod. "You work with Agent Scully for five years. "Yes Sir," Mulder said again. "Okay Agent, I wanted to see you to get this straight with you. As your new superior I order you to have no contact with X Files unit whatsoever and if I catch you doing so you will be suspended without the possibility of reinstatement. Things are going to change around here. Am I understood, Agent Mulder?" Kersh asked. "Yes Sir," Mulder said with a small sigh. "All right. Meeting is over. You may go," Kersh told him. "Thank you Sir," Mulder said before making his way out of the office and back to his own office.


	4. The verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder shares what happened at the meeting with Scully...

"He is a strict one, Scully," Mulder complained to Scully later that evening on his cell phone. He was just In the middle of telling Scully what happened at the meeting. "I did tell you he would be," Scully reminded him as she stayed seated on her couch.   
"I know," Mulder said with a sigh. "So what are you going to do now Mulder? Are you still putting the X Fils back together?" Scully asked. "Of course. They can't stop us, Scully. They are trying to but they’ll never stop us," Mulder told her In determination. Scully sighed. She knew Mulder was determined than ever before and she was worried that he'll be caught out sooner or later.   
"But Mulder, you're going to get caught if you keep this up. It's just a matter of time," Scully warned him. "I'll be discreet. Don’t worry Scully, I have everything under control," Mulder promised her before hanging up.   
Scully sighed to herself as she put the dishes away In the dishwasher before gettingg ready for bed. She really hoped Mulder would go home tonight, but she had a sinking feeling that he wouldn’t, so she would visit him at work the next day.   
Scully yawned and stretched before switching the light off and going to sleep.


	5. The weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully visits Mulder who is still putting X Files back together that weekend...

FBI Headquarters   
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Saturday, 9:30

Agent Mulder looked up tiredly the next day to see his partner Agent Scully enter his new office. He smiled at her, appreciating her visit as he knew how worried she was about him. "Hey," they greeted each other before Scully sat down next to him.  
"Why do you do It, Mulder? Disobeying protocol. Don’t you understand that will get you into even more trouble?" Scully asked as she folded her arms across her chest. She was casually dressed and wore a cream skirt with a blue sweater. She planned to visit her Mom that afternoon after seeing Mulder.   
"It's my passion, Scully," Mulder explained as he put two more pieces of a file together. "It's also my life. I can imagine doing anything else," he told her. "But you're risking what you love by being here doing what you were told not to do," Scully protested. Mulder nodded. "I know, Scully. But I have to do this. Please don’t tell Kersh," he asked.   
"I'll never tell him, Mulder. But promise me you'll be careful and go home this weekend otherwise Kersh might catch you doing this," she asked. Mulder saluted. "Yes Ma'am," he said, and Scully smiled in relief. "Well I'm off to see my Mom now," she told him, and Mulder nodded. "Say hi to her from me," he said. "Will do. See ya," Scully told him. "See ya Scully," Mulder replied as he watched her go before going back to his work.


	6. Researching...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AD Kersh reflects on what he thinks about Agents Mulder and Scully...

AD Kersh sat at his desk after Mulder left and read through his file before sighing. What had he gotten himself Into? In charge of two disobedient agents and a unit that wasn’t supposed to exist. He took on this assignment as he heard a lot about what Mulder had done and how much he got away with. So now Kersh wanted to keep Mulder straight and fly right for the FBI. If he could just make Mulder obey protocols he might add to the FBI's good reputation. That was the plan. Starting now. Kersh was now reading through Agent Scully's file before going home. He was impressed with her career history more so than Mulder's. Kersh felt Scully still had potential, but she too, had stuck by Mulder and his outlandish theories about aliens that he found it hard to take her seriously, and it was a waste of her time with the X Files. Kersh decided to make her see how Mulder effected her work so he would have them do background checks for the foreseeable future. Kersh packed the Files away before switching off the office lights and going home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this story and thanks so much if you left a kudos! This is just a little fanfic I came up with. Enjoy!


End file.
